Nicotine
by DaltonGirl36
Summary: AU; Based off the universe from Artie's dream in Glee-actually. Except, Kurt never came out, he's now the kicker on the football team. Kurt and Rachel are dating and It's their senior year of highschool, then Blaine Anderson transfers. Blaine's a skank who's hella gay. The night Blaine holds a party Kurt and him hook up before they know who the other is. Based off Nicotine by p!atd
1. Where did the party go?

**Hello there my name is Sage and I will be writing this fic for you all. I got my friend Allegra to edit this for me, she's pretty great.**

**IMPORTANT. MESSAGE IMPORTANT. **

**Okay so what I was thinking was to take Artie's dream from the last Christmas special (Glee-actually) and base it around that universe. Except it's still senior year, Kurt never came out, and Rachel still wants to be on broadway and is in Glee club. But Artie is out of the chair, Finn and the guys aren't as accepting and Blaine is a badboy. **

**Mr. Shue still hosts the glee club but they don't have enough members for competition but that's soon going to change. ;)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Also through out this chapter I was listening to Where did the Party go by Fall Out Boy. **

* * *

_I'm here to collect your hearts  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening  
This is the story of how they met  
Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes  
When she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget  
Never forget_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

No one knew who sent out the invitation. But after D block there were flyers of every color flitting down from when they had been thrown. Each piece of paper inviting everyone to a house in Westerville for apparently the greatest party since Jay Gatsby's back in the 20's. Kurt Hummel star kicker, yeah he was on the football team with his step brother Finn Hudson, bent over and picked one of the invites up, he scanned it and grinned.

"Kurt sweetie!" Came a high pitched voice, Kurt turned around and saw his short loud girlfriend. Her name was Rachel Berry, his football mates called her hobbit, or man hands.

"So you've obviously heard of the party." Rachel said, looping her arm with Kurt's, he nodded letting Rachel go on.

"So you're going right?" Wow this girl really did say 'so' a lot, Kurt thought to himself.

"Um yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Kurt shrugged, his red letterman bunching up at the shoulders.

"It's so anonymous, and badass. I wonder who sent the invites. And why?" Rachel said excitedly, Kurt rolled his eyes when she dramatically pulled away from him.

"What if it's like in those fanfictions online. Where the girl meets the badboy, and at first hates him but slowly falls in love." Kurt's smile tightened, Rachel realized what she had said and bowed her head shamefully.

"But of course I'm with you, and I promise I won't leave you and run off with some mysterious badboy." Rachel assured Kurt, getting on her tip toes, instead of the light peck she would leave on Kurt's cheek she bashed their cheeks together in a rush and ran off down the hallway.

Kurt's jaw went slack and he rolled his eyes. Kurt didn't really know what he was doing with this girl, they had gotten together when Kurt was still in Glee club. For some reason Finn had been upset about this, but Kurt didn't really pay attention to that. Now it's senior year and Kurt's bored. So very bored of Miss Berry and all her, me this, me that. It got old 2 years ago.

* * *

"Dad. There's a party this weekend, and Kurt and I were wondering if we could go?" Finn asked at the dinner table, his fork frozen in his mashed potatoes.

"Sure. Your girlfriend gonna be there Kurt?" Burt Hummel asked his son, Kurt looked up from his mashed potatoes and glared at his family.

"Yeah." Kurt said his mouth full of food, Burt smiled sadly at his son and nodded.

"Well, don't do anything you'd regret. And uh, make good choices." Kurt nodded curtly at his father, who just smiled sadder at his food and shoveling in some greens. Kurt bowed his head and sighed loudly, he hated making his dad sad. It always made his heart wrench for longing of the old days. When his mother was still alive. When he didn't have to hide who he was.

"Finn honey, I will need you to clean your room before you leave." Carole said, standing from the table clearing some dishes away.

"So down mum, so down." Finn murmured happily, standing up quickly hitting his thighs on the table knocking over a glass, which just happened to land all over Kurt's food.

"Oh, man. I am so sorry." Finn apologized, Kurt just rolled his eyes pushing his chair away from the table and standing.

"It's fine. I wasn't that hungry anyways." Kurt mumbled.

"Hey, bud. But you hardly even touched your supper?" Burt said, Kurt turned his head to look at his dad. And he smiled slightly.

"It's fine dad. I'm sure they'll have food at the party." Kurt said, Burt smiled largely, but Kurt could tell he wasn't happy. His eyes were dull.

Kurt slumped up the stairs to his room. Kurt fell face first into his pillows and duvets, what was he doing? Why was he so unhappy? Was it because of Rachel? One girl could not make him feel this way. Or maybe it's because you aren't be-, Kurt cut off his thoughts before he could overthink things. He sighed getting up, making his way to the shared bathroom between Finn and him to take a shower.

* * *

"Kurt?!" Finn yelled, while he banged on Kurt's door, "Rachel's here, you ready?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, he pulled the door open and pushed passed Finn.

Finn looked at him and went back into his room to grab his lettermen jacket.

"Hello Kurt honey!" Rachel sweetly said, Kurt smiled at her and she looped her arm with his.

"Come on Finn." Kurt yelled harshly, he looked at his watch and yelled back up the stairs, "The party started." Rachel slipped her hand into Kurt's. Finn bounded down the stairs, he looked at the couple jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, right behind you." Finn murmured.

* * *

Once they were all piled into Kurt's car, Rachel sat in the front and Finn sat in the back. Kurt started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Okay we're almost in the neighborhood, which house is it Finn?" Kurt asked, looking in the rearview mirror to look at his stepbrother.

"Oh, um, I didn't bring the invite." Finn said, looking clueless.

"Shit. Finn how're we supposed to find the house?" Kurt said, anger in his voice.

"You never told me I had to bring the invite!" Finn said in his defense.

"You're so stupid." Kurt groaned.

"Hey boys! shut up, I brought an invite." Rachel said, neatly pulling out a pink invite from her red ponchos pocket.

"Great." Finn said, he smiled dumbly at Rachel and glared at Kurt.

"It's at the last house on this street." Rachel said pointing to a street they almost missed, Kurt's eyes widened and he swerved left on a dark road.

"Whoa dude! Calm down." Finn yelled.

"Kurt!" Rachel squeaked.

"Shut the fuck up." Kurt mumbled.

After the last comment from Kurt everyone was silent for the rest of the ride. Rachel smiled fakely out the window and Finn just sat with his hands between his legs, and hunched over because of how tall he was.

They pulled up in front of huge house, cars buzzing in and out of the driveway like bees. People yelled and ran in front of cars not evening looking. Kurt almost hit some swaggy guy who jumped in front of the car laughing, drink in hand.

"Where are we going to find parking?" Asked Rachel clueless.

"Well I don't know Rachel, but can you please be quiet so I don't shoot someone in the face." Kurt seethed, getting frustrated from all the people driving around and honking.

"Lets see if there is a parking spot down the road or something." Finn said.

After about 20 minutes of trying to find parking they finally came across the end of the street where there was a forest, when they got of the car you could hear a rushing river within the dark trees. Kurt shuddered, something big was going to happen there. He could feel it.

They walked up the gravelly road, Rachel and Finn were huddling up because of the cold. Sometimes it was like Rachel and Finn were dating, not Kurt and Rachel. Kurt just sighed shoving his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Frankenteen!" Yelled a tipsy Santana Lopez, she ran over to the group draping herself on Finn. Rachel watched the two interact with jealousy swimming in her eyes. Finn just sort of looked uncomfortable but held her up and dragged her inside the big house.

"Dude! You made it!" Puck said, slinging an arm around Kurt's broad shoulders. Kurt coughed because of the smoke from his joint.

"I'll get you guys a drink wait right here." Puck said, he patted Kurt on the back and ran off.

After an hour of watching all the hormonal teens dance, drink and smoke Kurt felt himself drifting off. He stood up and walked around the house a bit. Pushing his way through the tightly packed entry way. When he came out of the mob he found himself at the bottom of a large staircase leading up, he decided to go check it out and started to stoop up the pearly white stairs. Kurt hadn't had enough alcohol to get him drunk and clumsy, but he took precautions in his tipsy state and held onto the railing tight.

Kurt got to the top and stood in a white hallway, on the walls there were pictures of what Kurt assumed was the family living in the house. A picture of young boy around 7 hung next to what seemed to be a 20 year old man, brother maybe? Pictures of the parents hung above. The mother was Phillipino with long thick dark hair and warm golden eyes. The father didn't look as happy as the mother and it felt like Kurt had drunken something cold. The man had short cropped curly salt and pepper hair, his eyes a dark icy blue. A shiver went down Kurt's spine, and he looked away from the photo.

Next to the photo collection were three doors. Kurt peeked into one, there was a huge king sized bed with red sheets placed carefully on it, on either side of the bed there were side tables. On the table closest to Kurt there was a picture of same young boy and the older boy. The older boy looked only a few years older than the 7 year old here, which was odd since in the other one he looked at least 10 years older than the younger boy. On the other night stand which stood almost under the window there was a book perched face down and a orange bottle of sleeping pills.

Kurt shut the door and moved onto the second door, when he looked inside there was nothing except a bed and a large closet. The bed looked worn out and old, able to hold one teenage boy. Kurt walked into this room his feet sinking into the carpet, he tip toed over to the closet and pulled it open, inside were boxes stacked on each other all labeled with, Cooper's things. Cooper must've been the older boy in the photos.

Kurt left the room, shutting the door quietly. As Kurt approached the last door, he could hear music. Kurt recognized the artist, it was Muse. The song 'Invincible' played loudly.

"You can come in if you want." Came a voice from inside the room, the music turning down.

Kurt's eyes widened, did the person in there watch him going through the other rooms? Was this their house? Oh god he was going to be murdered.

The door to the room opened and a short boy with curly hair stood in the doorway. Kurt shut his mouth and just stared at the boy. He had golden eyes and dark hair just like the woman in the photo, but had curly hair like the young boy and the older man..

"I was, uh, just, um, looking around." Kurt stuttered out, his face heated up as the other boy chuckled.

"My names Blaine. What's yours?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Hummel." Blaine said, flattening his red polo; and straightening his navy blue white polka dotted bowtie.

"Welcome to my party." Blaine said, opening his arms and smiling mysteriously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember review and follow for more!**

**-S**


	2. Lying is the most fun

**Hello again!**

**So uh yeah I don't own any of the characters and or songs that may appear. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also first time writing smut :/ I really am sorry.**

**I listened to Lying is the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off while writing this chapter if you want to listen to that. And ge tyo self in the mood.**

* * *

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Blaine invited Kurt to sit with him, once Kurt told him that parties weren't really his thing. Blaine agreed with Kurt's statement and pulled him into his room. Which from the outside would look very suspicious but Kurt wasn't thinking about that. He was just thinking about how good Blaine looked in those tight grey skinny jeans.

"So, you're on the football team?" Blaine asked, going through a green crate which was filled with what looked like records.

"Um yeah how did you know?" Kurt replied, sitting on Blaine's king sized bed and looking around the room.

"Well, you're wearing a letterman jacket, so I only assumed. Unless it was your boyfriends or something." Blaine said, Kurt's face flushed at the last comment.

"Wh-what. I'm not gay dude. I have a girlfriend." Kurt stuttered out, Blaine just said, 'mmhmm' obviously not believing Kurt.

"So you completely sure you don't like the alcohol?" Blaine asked Kurt side eyeing him.

"Well I don't mind wine all that much." Kurt replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alright, wine it is!" Blaine said, bending down to open a mini fridge Kurt had not noticed. Blaine straightened back up and placed a tall bottle of wine on the shelf.

"Cup or a wine glass?" Blaine asked Kurt, when he turned around black thick rimmed glasses sat on his button nose. When did those get there. And when did they look good on someone, and why was he getting turned on by this male. Wait.

"Cup." Kurt said non coherently, Blaine nodded looking at Kurt concerned.

"Here you go." Blaine handed Kurt a red plastic cup, while he on the other hand held a dainty wine glass.

Half a wine bottle later, Elvis played quietly in the background, Kurt and Blaine had shared some stuff with each other. Like Kurt found out who the older man was, he was Blaine's older brother who went off to college 2 years ago. Cooper Anderson was an actor in the making and apparently a dick brother. Kurt also realized that Blaine must have been the 7 year old on the wall. Blaine got off the bed a couple times but Kurt didn't really notice what for, he was too busy drinking.

"Wow it's snowing." Blaine said, jumping off the bed like an excited 5 year old.

"It is December." Kurt said following behind Blaine, almost falling over from how drunk he was now.

"Kurt. Look how pretty it falls to the ground." Blaine smiled and watched, Kurt smiled, but instead of watching the snow he watched Blaine.

"When did the record change?" Kurt asked Blaine, noticing it had changed back to Muse.

"I changed it about 10 minutes ago." Blaine whispered back.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before." Blaine sang quietly.

"You sing beautifully." Kurt told Blaine, who turned and looked at Kurt.

The two didn't realize how close they were until Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and whispered, "Yeah straight my ass." Kurt tore away and looked at Blaine, lips swollen a little and his face flushed. Kurt growled and pulled Blaine back in by his polo.

They kissed heatedly, Kurt didn't even know how this had happened. Blaine pushed off Kurt's letterman jacket, and Kurt unbuttoned the tight polo. Both falling to the floor in a heap. To Kurt the room had just become a million times hotter. Blaine pulled away, his face covered in sweat and his cheeks flushed.

"Bed." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear, pushing him backwards.

The back of Kurt's knees hit the bed and he fell onto his back, looking up at Blaine innocently. Blaine just smiled cockily and climbed on top of Kurt. Blaine started to mouth on Kurt's neck, he dipped his head back and gave Blaine more access. Kurt breathed in harshly when Blaine started to suck on Kurt's pale neck, he let go of the spot and licked the red mark forming.

Blaine moved back up to Kurt's mouth and this time it wasn't as rushed, their lips moving slowly together. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's sides moving up and down, then they moved to Kurt's chest resting on the top button of his shirt. They pulled apart, Kurt looked at Blaine's hands then up at Blaine's smirking face. Kurt nodded giving Blaine permission to take off his shirt. Once Blaine had gotten all the buttons open he started to kiss down Kurt's soft pale torso.

"You're so fucking soft." Blaine breathed out, Kurt groaned when Blaine licked over one of his taut nipples.

Blaine started to mouth back up to Kurt's mouth, once he was back up their hips slotted together, both of the teens able to feel the others arousal.

"Let me get you off." Blaine moaned into Kurt's open mouth.

"Please. Oh god please." Kurt moaned, where was this coming from.

Blaine growled and started to unbutton Kurt's jeans. When Blaine's fingers brushed his cock slightly Kurt jolted. Out of the two years that Rachel and Kurt had dated, Rachel has never touched him, there.

"Mmm you're so big." Blaine moaned wrapping his slender fingers around Kurt's clothed cock.

"Bl-oh-aine." Came a breathy moan from Kurt.

Blaine ran the hand that was on Kurt moments before up his chest then back down, slipping under his grey boxer briefs. Kurt arched upwards as Blaine's strong hand wrapped around Kurt's cock.

"Oh my fuck." Kurt growled out, grabbing onto Blaine's shirt his knuckles going white.

Blaine started to move his hand up and down, Kurt winced because of how dry it was.

"Please, like spit on, oh, your hand or something, fuck." Kurt breathed out his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just laughed but obliged. After that it went way smoother. Blaine swiped his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock collecting the pre come. Kurt moaned, bringing Blaine's face back to his and finding his lips. Blaine's hand moved quicker the faster they started kissing. It got to a point where Kurt couldn't get enough friction and he started rolling his hips into Blaine's hand. After that it was just 5 more minutes of drying humping and feverish kissing.

Kurt felt a heat coil in his stomach, and before he knew it he was coming harder than he's ever come before. Kurt fell back panting, Blaine slumping on top of Kurt and tucking his head between Kurt's head and shoulder.

Through out that whole thing Kurt had sobered up quite a bit, and now he was basically sober. Kurt's mind started whirring and he pushed Blaine off him, tucking his soft cock into his underwear and zipping his pants up. He found his shirt and hurriedly buttoned it up.

"Babe no no stay." Blaine said tiredly from where he laid almost passed out.

Kurt bent over and picked up his letterman jacket and ran out Blaine's bedroom door. Taking one last look at the flushed curly haired boy who had just gotten him off. Fuck what has he done. Why did he do it. He didn't like boys. He was drunk. Fuck he needed to find Rachel and Finn. He really just needed to get home.

"Dude where'd you go?" Puck slurred once Kurt was back where the party was happening.

"None of your business, Puckerman. Where are Finn and Rachel?" Kurt asked, ignoring Puck's suggestive eyebrows.

"Ugh fine don't give me the dirty deets. On the dance floor." Puck said, pointing his finger as straight as he could at the two when he was stoned and drunk.

Kurt groaned when he spotted the two grinding, and so close they could suck each others souls out of the others body. Kurt started to push his way through the mass of sweaty drunk teens. Kurt reached Rachel and Finn, he grabbed Rachel's arm and punched Finn's arm gently.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" He yelled at the two oblivious teens.

Rachel looked at Finn, who looked at Rachel. They both just shrugged and followed Kurt out. Kurt was really surprised Rachel wasn't getting all flustered to be found with Finn like that. Everyone knows she's practically in love with him, but you know she's dating Kurt. Not Finn.

Kurt pushed them both into the backseat of his navigator which had streamers and silly string draped on the outside, then he left that house not looking back.

* * *

Saturday was uneventful, Kurt just tried to get the thoughts of the night before out of his head. Blaine's strong hand ar- ugh shut up Kurt.

Burt asked how the party was, Kurt and Finn just kind of made incoherent sounds and went up to their rooms.

Sunday was kind of the same, Kurt just freshened up and slept. Not thinking at all about what happened on Friday.

Nothing happened.

Nothing.

But Kurt still went to bed with those lust filled honey eyes fused into his brain. He was fucked.

* * *

On school on Monday. Everyone was whispering. Kurt didn't know what about but he just walked to his locker like he usually did.

"Kurtie!" Rachel whisper squealed, Kurt winced as she basically toppled onto him, giving him a peck on his mouth. Well she was offer chipper.

"We have a new kid!" Rachel whispered in his ear.

Kurt nodded not thinking anything of it, getting his books from his locker. Just after Rachel said that her hand that clutched his bicep tightened. The entry doors flung open and someone wearing boots walked into the school. Rachel's eyes widened and Kurt had to turn around and see what was so great about this guy.

There standing in the hallway was Blaine. His curls were ungelled; there was a brown fedora resting on his head; circular Harry Potter sunglasses resting on his button nose; and cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Kurt noticed the lip and eyebrow piercing which made his tongue go dry. Kurt's eyes continued to travel, he noticed the whole pack of cigarettes obviously sitting in his red and blue plaid pocket. Blaine took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his ripped black jean pocket. Smirking at everyone, his honey eyes landed on Kurt. His face fell a bit and his jaw went slack, Kurt gulped in fear of so many things to come.

"Oh my." Kurt heard Rachel gasp.

But he wasn't really paying attention as he watched Blaine drop his longboard to the floor and started to ride through the hallways, everyone had already parted like he was royalty.

Kurt watched as he rode away his mouth hanging open and his books about to slip from his grip.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Well there was chapter two for you! If you liked this chapter, remember to follow for more, and review.**

**xoxo**

**-S**


	3. Nicotine

**New chapter! Have fun. **

**I dont own any songs and or characters!**

**I listened to multiple songs during writing this, but the last two songs are Invincible by Muse and Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco. I would keep them in mind because they will come up a lot.**

* * *

_Cross my heart and hope to die  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
I've lost control and I don't want it back_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_  
_It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_  
_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_You're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

* * *

Kurt dragged himself to the cafeteria, people were looking at him like he had a black eye. But then he realized it wasn't him they were staring at, it was the person behind him. Kurt whirled around and came face to face with none other than Blaine, a strong smell of a candy cane wafting from his mouth. Blaine chuckled quietly, his sunglasses covering his golden eyes.

Kurt could feel himself blushing at how close their faces were. Blaine grinned, a candy cane popping out between his lips. Kurt growled.

"Watch where you walk, fag." Kurt growled, Blaine's face stayed exactly the same.

Kurt laughed a bit for show of the people in the hallway, what happened next Kurt did not expect. Blaine's fist collided with Kurt's eye knocking him back a bit. Before Kurt could fight back Mr. Shuester was there yelling.

"HEY." He held Blaine back, "You're the new kid right?" He asked Blaine, who nodded, "We don't allow bullying at this school."

Blaine just chuckled, "Yeah right. Would you care if you heard him calling me a fag?" Mr. Shue's face went pale.

"Watch your language, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Shue said, giving him a warning and walking off.

Blaine watched the teacher leave then hopped back onto his longboard and wheeled off to the cafeteria. Kurt was trying to hold back tears, a hand over his eye.

A girl in his grade, but Kurt knew her she was in Glee club, came over to him, lunch bag in hand. "Here have this ice pack." She offered, Kurt thanked her and walked off. That girl if Kurt had stayed in Glee club would have been one of his best friends. Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Wow, you look awful." Puck said throwing his tray down onto the blue table.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled back, sighing when all the other guys came over sitting down around him.

"Whoa, who sucker punched you?" Finn asked.

"Dude that's so cool." Said Sam.

"I bet Rachel's gonna find it hot." Artie supplied, the boys around the table ooed and shoved Kurt a bit who just laughed uncomfortably.

"What am I going to find hot?" Rachel asked, Kurt turned around and saw his girlfriend, hands on her hips and smiling.

"Oh. I was punched in the face by the new kid." Kurt said shrugging.

"Oh dear are you okay? Did you go and see the nurse?" Asked Rachel concerned.

"It's fine, nothing bad. I have put some ice on it." Kurt assured her.

"Oh well, speaking of the new kid. He's joining Glee club." Rachel said chipper and landing a spot on Kurt's lap.

Kurt's eyes widened, then she started talking about how he probably won't be too good and Kurt zoned out. He realised that he was staring at no other than Blaine Anderson who was sitting with the cheerleaders. Santana hung off him, while Brittany played with his curls. Curls. Kurt's mind drifted back to that Friday night, running his hands through his curly hair. Kurt's cock started to get stiff, but he didn't think much of it as he watched the girls touch Blaine as they wanted.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked Kurt, who had been daydreaming, "Is that..?" Rachel asked.

Kurt blushed a fire engine red, "I-um- I need to go." Kurt replied awkwardly, as he walked away stiffly he heard everyone finally understand what had happened.

* * *

Kurt pushed the back door open and went to the smoking pit, he took out his own pack of cigarettes out and opening it. The aroma of tobacco was all Kurt could smell. After Kurt had joined the football team he had sort of lost his senses for music, clothes and reasonable choices. Puck got him into the drinking and Santana had gotten him into the smoking. Rachel obviously hated it when he smoke but he didn't care what she thought.

"You know that's bad for you." Came a voice from behind Kurt.

Kurt took a drag from the killing machine, tipping his head back and chuckling darkly.

"Oh fuck, but you're hot when you do it so don't stop." Blaine said, stepping over to Kurt, taking out a smoke of his own and shoving it in his mouth.

"Do you need a lighter?" Kurt asked, holding out his dark blue lighter for Blaine.

"Nah, I don't actually smoke. I do it for show." Blaine replied, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He unwrapped a candy cane sticking the butt of it in his mouth.

"Why?" Kurt asked breathlessly, puffing out a big cloud of smoke.

"One, girls love it. And two, it makes me think of my fathers disease. And three, if I put the killing machine into my mouth but not give it the power to kill me I somehow have power over whether I'll die or not." Blaine said deeply, leaning against a wall.

"Wow. Inspirational, Anderson." Kurt mumbled, dropping the butt of his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his black converse.

"Nah I read the metaphor in a book." Blaine told Kurt, "And my dad has cancer. But it's nothing to worry about? It's been terminal for years." Kurt watched Blaine's facial expression. The only thing that had changed were his eyes, the sadness in them could be seen from mars.

"Seems like you do care." Kurt said, taking another cigarette out of the packet and lighting it up.

Blaine just smiled, obviously fake. As he passed Kurt he took out a candy cane from his pocket, putting it in the front pocket of Kurt's striped shirt that was from Old Navy. Kurt watched Blaine, his eyes drifting to his ass which was very noticeable in those black jeans.

Once Blaine was gone Kurt hit his head against the gritty wall behind him, what has he gotten himself into. And how was he going to get himself out of it?

* * *

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled, she turned around looking at Kurt with wide loving eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Kurt asked her, they hadn't hung out just the two of them in so long.

"Well actually I have Glee." Rachel told him, "You should join!"

"I don't know." Kurt said cautiously.

"Come on Finn's joining!" Rachel said excitedly, "You guys could do brother on brother duets!"

"Fine." Kurt mumbled, Rachel squealed and took Kurt's hand leading him away to the choir room.

* * *

"Today we have two new members!" Mr. Shue said, "Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

"Oh hell no!"

"Kurt?! But he's done so many bad things."

"Blaine probably can't even sing."

"GUYS!" Yelled Finn, "I could sing? What makes you think Blaine can't sing? Give them both a chance."

"Alright. First up we have Blaine anderson."

"Thanks Mister." Blaine said.

"I will be singing 'Invincible' by Muse." Blaine announced, he looked at Brad the piano man who nodded at him.

_"Follow through_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Don't give up the fight_

_You will be alright_

_'Cause there's no one like you in the universe."_

Kurt came to the choir room right as Blaine was finishing up, the song at it's last chorus.

_"During the struggle_

_They will pull us down_

_Please, please_

_Let's use this chance_

_To turn things around_

_And tonight_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible_

_Together we're invincible"_

When he finished he curtsied at the audience, and then saluted Mr. Shue.

"That was wonderful Blaine!" Mr. Shue said, "Now we have Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt walked in, hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly, he looked around. The group was still as small as he remembered. Mercedes Jones, used to be his best friend in freshman year. Once he joined the football team they started to hate each other. Girl who had given him the ice pack earlier that day. Finn was there. Rachel as well. Some new people and Artie Abrams. He may be a football player but he loved to sing and dance, he was of course not as popular. Then there was Blaine, who had just taken a seat legs propped up, head back and a candy cane in his mouth. Did he have an endless supply of those or something?

"Hi. Uh I'm Kurt Hummel, I know some of you but don't recognize a lot." Kurt said introducing himself.

"Today I will be singing Nicotine, by Panic! At the Disco." Kurt mumbled, he nodded at the piano man and the band.

Kurt hasn't sung in front of an audience in such a long time, this is terrifying. Especially with Blaine eye fucking him in the corner. Kurt took a deep breath and the music started.

_"Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

_I've lost control and I don't want it back"_

People's mouths dropped, Rachel just sat up straight proud of her boyfriend. But Kurt wasn't paying attention to her, he was paying attention to how Blaine was reacting.

_"I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_You're worse than nicotine, nicotine"_

Blaine was sitting right up in his chair, eyes glued to Kurt. Everyone watched how much raw emotion came out of this one performance. And by a jock.

When the song was coming to a close end Kurt just grinned at everyone. Blaine bit off half his candy cane making loud crunchy noises till the song ended. Once it did everyone was on their feet applauding.

"Boy you can sing."

"Where have you been?"

"Welcome little brother."

"Finn, I'm older than you."

"Shut up."

And for once Kurt felt like he belonged. Everyone came over to Kurt talking to him and asking him all sorts of questions. The only person who didn't come over was Blaine, he just sat in the back of the class room sucking on what was left of his candy cane. Blaine knew what the song meant, he had listened ever so closely to the lyrics. He knew Kurt wanted him. And if he kept that up everyone would know.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Remember follow/review for more!**

**-S**


End file.
